


Baby-talk

by AsunaChinaDoll



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, One Shot, Post Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaChinaDoll/pseuds/AsunaChinaDoll
Summary: Connor finds himself in unexpected places.





	Baby-talk

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guys! I've returned and absorbed into another fandom. I hope you like this short and sweet one shot, I had fun writing it! 
> 
> (Also, Hank's character is definitely one I'm still getting used to while writing so I apologize if he seems out of character haha)

If there was one situation Connor never thought he'd be in, it was now, being tightly embraced by a man who once couldn't tolerate being around him. Life, as Connor was discovering, was unpredictable and he didn't know if he liked that just yet.

Hank pulls away but keeps his hands grasped on Connor's shoulders. "God it's good to see you alive and well." He smiles genuinely, a look of relief on his face, before placing his hands in his pockets.

_Alive_... Connor tossed the word around in his mind. It was something he was still getting used to, being alive. He returns the older detective's smile. "It's good to see you too, Lieutenant."

"So what happened out there? Did we win?" Hank asks, his voice gruff.

"Affirmative." Connor skims through his memory files, recalling the events of the previous night. "Markus has done well in leading our people."

"Aw c'mon kid, give yourself some credit. You helped out too." Hank shuffles on his feet and the android detective notices how he suddenly averted his gaze. "Now I don't know about you but I'm freezing my balls off. Let's get outta here, kid." He turns and starts walking off to his car. Connor tilts his head, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Where are we going, Lieutenant?" He questions, unmoving. Hank doesn't bother to turn around.

"Home. You coming or what?" Connor blinks. He was surprised to say the least. He never had a home before, the closest thing being Cyberlife, where he resided between cases. But after his dispute with Amanda and how they almost made him kill the leader of all deviants, he's cut off all ties with them. He'll have to deal more with that another time.

He felt something bloom in his chest, a feeling he can't quite describe. All he knows is that it's warm. He quickly catches up to the older man, falling in step behind him. Always behind him.

* * *

 

When they reach the front door, Connor pockets his lucky 1994 coin and watches Hank fiddle with his keys. Through the door, Connor's audio processors detect the eager steps of a St. Bernard. He smiles to himself at the prospect of seeing the fluffy creature. He likes dogs.

Hank opens the door and immediately Sumo juts his head around the door, his thick tail drumming against the wall. "Hey Sumo." Hank bends over and gives his dog a good rub on the head before pushing past him into the house. Connor steps in and is quickly met with the big fluff ball, forcing his head underneath Connor's palm. Connor kneels down and smiles as he rubs the dog behind his ears and his sides, his tactical sensors being overloaded with soft fur.

Hank sets his keys and raggedy wallet down on the counter before turning to observe the interaction. "You weren't kidding when you said you liked dogs, huh?" Hank says. Connor continues to pet Sumo, the dog happy to have attention.

"When I said I liked dogs, I wasn't lying, but I had never come into contact with a dog before to truly confirm my hypothesis. Now that I have, I can say that I do, in fact, like dogs." Connor glances up in time to see Hank roll his eyes.

"Whatever." He grunts. "You wanna shut the door? You're letting all my heat out." Connor turns to see the door still cracked open and stands. He shuts the door and after hearing the satisfying click of the lock in place, he dusts off the fur collection on his jeans and signature Cyberlife-issued jacket.

"Alright, well, make yourself comfortable, or what it is you do. I'll be right back." Hank disappears into the hallway, leaving Connor and Sumo to get further acquainted. "Oh, and one more thing-" Hank bursts back into the room, holding up a finger. "Whatever you do, don't baby-talk Sumo."

Connor blinks in confusion, his head tilting to the side. "Baby-talk?"

"Yeah, don't do it." Hank repeats.

"But I am not a baby, nor is Sumo. Also, infants don't even have the capability to—"

"You know what? Nevermind." Hank cuts off the android from his rambling, muttering curses under his breath and rubbing his temples. "Geez, hasn't even been five minutes...."  Hank's irritated grumbling trails off as he walks away to do his initial task.

Connor shrugs off the moment, filing away "baby-talk" for research later. He looks down to see Sumo still happily wagging his tail beside him, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. The android enters the living space, scanning his surroundings merely out of habit. He had explored Hank's home before, when the homicide at Eden Club was reported and he needed the Lieutenant. Unfortunately, the older detective was unconscious and needed some sobering up.

Connor noted that the house was no cleaner than before. There were piles of trash and empty bottles laying around abundantly. Various household items were strewn about, needing to be put back in their place. It was definitely… different than when he stayed at Cyberlife. Everything in the facility was always pristine and clean. While he did appreciate cleanliness himself, he supposed the little signs of life made the house more like a home. He couldn’t help but steal a glance into the kitchen. A strange wave of relief hit him when he didn’t see the revolver there anymore. He couldn’t even imagine what he would’ve done if Hank had decided to pull the trigger.

Needing a distraction, Connor takes a seat on the couch, sinking gently into the lumpy cushions. Sumo pushes himself through and sits between Connor’s knees on the ground ready for more pats. Cheerfully, Connor gives it to him. He grabs Sumo’s head and ruffles his fur.

“Who’s a good boy?” Connor pauses, taken aback by how his voice had risen in pitch without his prompting. Was something wrong with his voice modulator? He ran a quick self-diagnostic, his systems not having picked up on anything unusual. After doing the android equivalent of clearing one’s throat, he returned to rubbing Sumo, who seemed to have saddened when the android stopped abruptly. Connor does his best to reassure his new friend, “I’m sorry Sumo, I thought an error had occurred within my voice modulator. I know you enjoy being petted and that’s what I intend to do until Hank returns.” Sumo didn’t really seem all that interested in the android’s apology but it made him feel better.

Before he knew it, Connor’s voice had risen in pitch again while commending Sumo for being the best dog ever (even though he’s the only dog Connor has ever made friends with). He recalls that many humans seem to raise the tone of their voice when speaking to animals so he simply continues his actions assuming that this was normal. Despite being an older dog, Sumo was still quite excitable and full of energy. He became more and more thrilled with every pet Connor spoiled him with, which only encouraged the young robot further.

“C’mon, who's a good d-” Connor doesn't finish his sentence.

* * *

 

Even if the kid was weird and annoying at times, Hank really was thankful, happy even, to have someone around the house again. The house has been quiet for quite some time now and while Hank would never admit it, he often felt lonely. Opting to stay out all night in a bar was more appealing than having to endure the painful silence.

But ever since Connor burst into his life, he has found it easier to deal with the deep ache in his chest. His life wasn't so dull anymore and seeing Connor grow from a cold machine into something beyond his programming gave him hope again. Maybe,just maybe, life was still worth living.

“WAHH-” Hank hears a strange yelp come from the living room. Was that Connor? Hank lets out an exasperated sigh. The sweet release of death was looking quite enticing right now. He marches out of his room, a string of colorful profanity leaving his mouth.

“Connor? What'd you do now?” Hank enters the living room and Connor is nowhere to be found. Hank grunts with irritation, looking around for the android. “What the-” Hank walks around the couch, peeking into the kitchen.

“Connor? Connor?! Where in God's name are you son?” Hank grumbles. It's not like he could've gotten far. Hank looks over to the couch again, seeing Sumo sitting there as if he had no care in the world. Hank envied that darn dog sometimes.

Suddenly, Hank sees a struggling hand come up from behind the big dog, gripping at Sumo’s fur. Hank’s eyebrows begin to merge with his hairline at the realization.

“Sumo!” Hank shouts at his dog, running around to the front of the couch. “Get down Sumo! Get offa him ya big lug!” Hank urges the giant fluff ball onto the ground, grabbing his collar. Reluctantly, Sumo leaps back onto the floor. Connor springs up from the couch, finally free and gasping for air that he doesn't need. What a drama queen.

Hank couldn't help but break into a grin at the scene. He chuckles at Connor's state, clothes askew and hair messy. So unlike the professional Connor he's used to. “I guess Sumo likes you. Are you alright kid?”

“Sumo tried to kill me!” Connor yells, his arms out in front of him. At that, Hank couldn't hold back anymore. He bursts into laughter, throwing his head back. Connor stares at him wordlessly, utterly confused at how this was humorous in anyway. He was being completely serious; Sumo’s solid 170 pound body was sat right on top of his thirium pump, the pressure quite uncomfortable and causing warnings to pop up in the corner of his optical unit.

“What's so funny, Lieutenant?” The android frowns at the older detective, who's clutching his stomach. Instead of answering though, Hank seems to laugh harder, having to grip onto the armrest for support. Connor huffs, choosing to remain silent while his partner wheezes next to him.

Humans are so strange. Connor was designed to work harmoniously with them and to understand certain social cues and body language in order to determine the best way to proceed with each being. Hank has certainly proved to be a challenge for the young detective. He still is.

Finally, after taking some much needed deep breaths, the older man was able to calm himself. He takes a seat on the couch. He looks over to Connor, a playful smile on his face, “You baby-talked Sumo didn't you?”

“I don't even know what “baby-talk” is Lieutenant.”

“Did your voice go up when you were talkin’ to Sumo?”

“Yes, but-”

“Then you baby-talked to him.” Hank smiles triumphantly at having proven his point, Connor unable to form a retort. “Well, that's what you get for not listening.”

Hank stands and walks to the kitchen. He grabs a bottle from the fridge before making his way back to his spot on the couch. Connor watches silently, feeling a little defeated. Sumo comes and sits in front of him again, his eyes downcast as if he were apologizing to the inorganic life form. At seeing this, Connor couldn't help but immediately forgive the dog and begin to pet him again, careful not to speak. Hank leans back into the couch cushions and takes a swig of his beverage, the alcohol burning in his throat a familiar feeling. The older detective leans his head back to look at the ceiling. A quiet moment passes between them.

“God, I haven't laughed like that since…” Hank’s voice trails off and Connor steals a glance at him. A solemn expression replaced his previous joy, a sadness in his eyes that Connor knew he could never take away. But man would he try. His new primary objective began to form in the corner of his optical unit.

**[PRIMARY OBJECTIVE: MAKE HANK HAPPY.]**

“Connor?”

“Yes, Lieutenant?”

“Quit it with the formalities. Just Hank is fine.”

Connor smiled to himself. “Okay, Hank.”

**Author's Note:**

> So funny story: the whole scenario with "not baby-talking a big dog" is based off a true story! It happened between my Mom and her friend (we owned a great dane at the time) and it was too perfect not to use for my boys :)


End file.
